From A Wish Little Star
by the dreamer for rain
Summary: "Kita akan buat kenangan lebih banyak dari sebelumnya" Awal musim semi, kalimat itu seperti janji diantara kami. Tapi sekarang, kalimat itu terasa mengambang. Tidak ada kepastian untuk kalimat sederhana itu. "Yang kuinginkan adalah tetap bersama denganmu." MaeIso.


Sudah lama sekali aku ingin menulis multi-chapter cerita ini. Sebetulnya ini seharusnya untuk fandom Kurobas (AkaKuro). Namun karena aku telanjur suka dengan MaeIso dan mulai kurang feel dengan Akakuro, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menulis ini. Tenang saja, ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengan basket atau apapun itu. Met, silakan baca :3

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Assasination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan ini dalam bentuk apapun.

 **Cover at devianart**

.

Waktu – waktu yang kita habiskan bersama sangat berarti bagiku.

Setiap detik – detik yang kita habiskan bersama, aku merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ketubuhku hingga mencapai hatiku. Semua memori yang kita ukir bersama, tersimpan rapi dalam saraf otakku. Lalu suatu saat nanti, aku mampu mengenang semuanya.

Kala bersama denganmu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Tentang perasaan aneh yang mengendap – endap dalam hatiku dan terus mengangguku. Tentang jantungku yang berdebar – debar saat bersamamu. Tentang segala - galanya yang ada di dalam hatiku.

Aku ingin mengatakannya. Aku ingin kau mendengarnya.

Tapi, setelah itu—apa kau tetap bersamaku?

Atau kau malah pergi meninggalkanku. Hingga aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi.

Tapi bisakah kau mengabulkan satu permintaan kecil ini. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau membenciku. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau memiliki hati pada orang lain. Hanya ini yang aku minta.

Tetaplah disini bersamaku.

Hingga waktu memisahkan kita.

.

.

.

 **From A Wish Little Star**

Prolog

.

.

.

Ah, sakura.

Ini adalah hari ketiga setelah bunga sakura pertama mekar. Barisan pohon sakura di Ueno Park, Tokyo, meranggaskan kelopak merah muda dan mengotori jalanan sekitar. Angin sepoi – sepoi ikut menggerakan ranting pepohonan hingga kelopak bunga sakura terbawa olehnya. Pemandangan yang indah. Namun Isogai Yuuma tidak begitu peduli dengan pemandang ini.

Tidak ada tanda – tanda darinya. Dia belum datang.

"Dasar." Isogai melirik arloji di tangan kirinya; pukul tujuh lewat limabelas menit. "Padahal janjinya jam tujuh, kenapa sampai sekarang belum datang."

Berdiri dibawah pohon sakura, Isogai mengedarkan pemandangan sekeliling, mencari sosok laki – laki berambut jingga yang daritadi ia tunggu. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada tanda – tandanya. Berkali – kali Isogai mendecak kesal. Kalau sudah tahu bakal terlambat seperti ini, seharusnya ia sarapan terlebih dahulu di rumah, atau tidak menyiapkan bekal untuk menikmati bunga sakura.

Isogai menyandarkan badannya ke pohon sakura. Matanya menerawang kearah langit biru cerah yang ditemani beberapa awan kapas. Tahun baru sudah datang, tapi tidak ada yang berubah. Sama saja. Isogai tetap saja harus menunggu kebiasaan sosok itu yang selalu datang terlambat.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, sepasang tangan tiba - tiba menutup mata Isogai dari belakang. Isogai terperanjak, namun dia tetap memilih untuk tenang—tahu siapa yang melakukan itu. Sedangkan si pelaku, hanya terkekeh sembari merasakan tangan Isogai melepaskan tangannya dari mata Isogai.

Akhirnya dia datang. "Sudah lama kau menungguku?" tanya Maehara Hiroto tanpa rasa bersalah.

Isogai memandangnya dongkol. "Menurutmu? Seenaknya saja main – main tutup mataku. Lagian juga, kenapa sih kau selalu datang terlambat. Ini tahun baru, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak berubah."

"Hahaha, maaf, maaf..., tadi ibuku nyuruh aku sarapan dulu. Yah, jadinya terlambat."

"Oh, karena itu juga aku tidak sempat sarapan," pekik Isogai sebal. "Sekarang aku benar – benar lapar. Sudahlah. Ayo temanin aku cari sarapan dulu."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Maehara, Isogai langsung menarik tangan Maehara dan mengajaknya berjalan – jalan mengelilingi Ueno Park. Tempat ini, adalah salah satu tempat dari deretan tempat terbaik untuk menikmati guguran kelopak sakura di Tokyo. Banyak orang - orang Jepang atau turis asing sibuk memanjakan diri menikmati pemandangnya. Para pedagang juga ikut meramaikan Ueno Park.

Isogai memutuskan untuk berhenti di pedagang _takoyaki_. Aroma gurita bercampur adonan tepung menggugah perutnya yang daritadi kelaparan. "Aku mau ini, kau yang traktir," sahut Isogai tenang.

"Tunggu dulu—kenapa aku malah yang traktir?!"

Isogai mendesah lagi. "Karena kau telat dan buat aku kelaparan di musim semi. Lagian juga aku tidak minta macam-macam."

"Baik-baik." Maehara memutuskan untuk mengalah. Tangannya merogoh dompet dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang sebelum akhirnya berkata ke pedagang _takoyaki_. "Aku pesan ini dua porsi—yang satu pedasnya ditambah. Terus teh _ocha_ dingin juga dua."

Laki – laki berbadan gemuk dan tinggi itu mengangguk, dan langsung membuatkan _takoyaki_ pesanan Maehara. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, dua porsi _takoyaki_ tersaji bersamaan dua botol teh _ocha_ yang dingin. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Maehara dan Isogai mencari tempat untuk menikmati sakura.

Ya, meskipun disini banyak sekali tempat duduk berjejer, tetap saja Maehara dan Isogai sama sekali tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk disana. Satu – satunya harapan adalah menyewa tikar. Karena itu, lagi – lagi Maehara harus mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk menyewa tikar, dengan dalih Isogai yang-terlambat-yang-bayar.

"Kalau sudah tahu begini, memang harusnya aku datang cepat," kata Maehara sambil tertawa garing. Laki – laki berambut jingga itu memutuskan untuk menggelar tikarnya di bawah pohon sakura. "Disini pemandangnya bagus."

"Memang." Isogai melepaskan sepatunya, lalu duduk disamping Maehara. "Sudah lama kita enggak lihat sakura bareng."

"Kalau tidak salah terakhir kita lihat saat masuk SMP. Itupun bunga sakura sekolah," kata Maehara tenang. "Tapi tak kusangka kelas tiga, kita malah sekelas. Mana lagi kita berada di kelas 3-E—tunggu dulu, kau serius masuk kelas 3-E?"

Isogai mengangguk sebelum memasukan bola yang berisi gurita itu ke mulutnya.

" _Oh God_. Kenapa kau bisa masuk kesana? Setahuku kau selalu meraih peringkat tiga di kelas."

"Waktu semester empat, aku sering enggak masuk. Yah, anemiaku belakangan ini suka kambuh. Naasnya, saat tes penempatan anemiaku malah kambuh dan berakhir di kelas 3-E," terang Isogai santai. "Lalu kenapa kau bisa berada di kelas 3-E?"

"Aku kebanyakan main saat ujian penempatan. Jadinya ya gitu, hahaha."

Isogai mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pusing dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu ini—tidak pernah berubah. Memang sudah kebiasaan Maehara, tidak pernah serius menghadapi sesuatu. "Aku tidak tahu nanti kalau ujian cari sekolah nanti gimana nasibmu."

Maehara meringis. "Karena aku masuk kelas 3-E, hampir semua _game-_ ku disita. Syukurlah aku bisa mempertahankan _handphone_ dan laptopku—bisa mati aku kalau tanpa mereka," kata Maehara tenang. Dia menutup matanya, menyesapi angin sepoi – sepoi memainkan rambutnya. "Tapi setidaknya kita bersama-sama lagi, seperti dulu."

Kata – kata Maehara membuat Isogai terdiam sejenak. Benar, sama seperi dulu. Masih jelas dibenak Isogai tentang waktu – waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama; sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu hingga sekarang. Ada memori menyenangkan juga ada memori sedih. Semua berpadu dalam ingatannya dan menjadi kenangan berharga.

Manik mata jingga Maehara teralih ke arah langit biru cerah, seolah – olah mengharapkan sesuatu. "Nanti kelas tiga, kita akan buat kenangan lebih banyak dari sebelumnya."

"Tentu saja."

.

—oOoOo—

.

Tidak seperti Maehara yang memutuskan pulang, Isogai memilih pergi ke rumah sakit.

Belakangan ini Isogai sering mudah kelelahan mesikpun melakukan aktivitas ringan. Jika melakukan aktivitas berat, Isogai sering mimisan. Lalu pada awal april, dia sering muntah darah. Pamannya menyarankan untuk memeriksakan tubuhnya ke dokter. Karena itu, beberapa hari yang lalu, Isogai melakukan _general check-up_ di salah satu rumah sakit swasta Tokyo, dan juga beberapa tes _CT-scan_ [1] serta tes darah untuk memperkuat data tubuhnya.

Dan hari ini Isogai akan mengambil hasil pemeriksaan tubuhnya.

Pertemuan Isogai dengan dokter yang memeriksanya, Ishida Takeru, berada di ruang spesialis penyakit dalam. Ruangan itu diberi cat putih setiap penjuru dinding, sedangkan perabotannya terbuat dari kayu mahoni, agar terlihat lebih mengeluarkan nuasa kekeluargaan. Beberapa poster tentang organ tubuh manusia terpasang jelas di dinding, seolah – olah menujukan betapa rumitnya tubuh manusia.

"Isogai Yuuma-san." Dokter Ishida Takeru, yang menangani pemeriksaan Isogai, menyerahkan amplop coklat sebelum akhirnya dia membuka map berwarna biru tua—lembaran fotokopian hasil pemeriksaan Isogai Yuuma. "Apakah anda masih memiliki anggota keluarga?"

Isogai menggeleng. "Ayah saya meninggal saat saya kecil. Ibu saya meninggal karena leukimia[2]."

"Leukimia ibu anda disebabkan apa? Apakah anda tahu?"

'Tidak. Sama seperti ayah saya, ibu saya meninggal saat saya masih kecil."

Dokter Ishida mengangguk mengerti. "Satu pertanyaan lagi. Apakah anda memiliki saudara lebih tua atau lebih muda."

"Saya yang paling tua. Adik saya meninggal saat bayi—sekarang saya hanya sendiri." Isogai menatap Ishida, sebelum berkata. "Apakah saya memiliki penyakit parah?"

Dokter Ishida tidak langsung menjawab. Ia lebih memilih menoleh kearah hasil pemeriksaan di tangannya dan memastikan diagnosis dalam otaknya tidak mengalami kesalahan. "Eritrosit[3] di darah anda bisa dikatakan rendah. Namun jumlah leukosit[4] di darah anda sangat tinggi."

Isogai terperanjat. Nafasnya tertahan di tenggorokan. Daripada sebelumnya, jantungnya lebih berdegup kencang. "Apakah itu artinya saya terkena leukimia?"

"Saya mohon maaf." Dokter Ishida menunduk diam. Enggan mengatakan ini semua. Namun, dia harus mengatakannya. "Memang benar ini adalah gejala leukimia, dan hampir semua dokter positif mengatakan ini leukimia. Namun saya memutuskan untuk mengecek patogen[5] darah Isogai-san. Karena itu, melihat kondisi keluarga Isogai-san, saya yakin ini bukan hanya leukima. Kemungkina besar; keluarga Isogai-san dan Isogai-san sendiri positif terkena _Human_ _T-lymphotropic Virus_ [6]."

Tangan Isogai mengenggam amplop coklat itu erat. Entah kenapa, dia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kami ingin anda melakukan pengecekan untuk hasil yang lebih positif."

Isogai mengangguk. Dia berusaha menghilangkan wajah ketakutannya di hadapan dokter Ishida. "Lalu apakah ada obatnya? Apakah saya bisa sembuh?"

"Jika kita berbicara tentang leukimia—mungkin anda bisa sembuh. Namun untuk _Human_ _T-lymphotropic Virus_ , maafkan kami, sampai sekarang kami belum bisa melakukan penyembuhan total."

Dan saat itulah, waktu terasa berhenti.

.

.

.

Prolog – End

.

.

.

 **Notes:**

[1] **CT-Scan** : CT Scan menggabungkan serangkaian pemindaian X-ray yang diambil dari berbagai sudut yang berbeda. Kemudian komputer akan memproses sehingga menghasilkan gambar tulang dan jaringan lunak di dalam tubuh

[2] **Leukimia** : Disebut juga kanker darah. Kondisi ini terjadi ketika sel darah putih berjumlah lebih banyak dari sel darah merah.

[3] **Eritrosit:** Sel darah merah. Mengandung hemoglobin yang berfungsi untuk mengikat oksigen.

[4] **Leukosit:** Sel darah putih. Berfungsi untuk memakan bakteri – bakteri yang menganggu metabolisme tubuh

[5] **Patogen:** Biasanya berupa virus/bakteri yang membawa penyakit tertentu.

[6] _**Human**_ _ **T-lymphotropic Virus**_ **:** Disebut HTLV (untuk fanfiksi ini menggunakan HTLV-I) menurut sumber; penyakit ini sering ditemukan di Jepang, Afrika dan Carrabien. Berbeda dengan HIV/AIDS; penyakit ini membuat imunitas atau kekebalan tubuh meningkat tak terkendali dan menyebabkan leukimia. Sampai sekarang, aku belum menemukan data cara penyembuhannya. Namun penyakit ditularkan lewat hubungan seksual dan dari ibu ke anak. Kasus Isogai dari ibu ke anak. Kabarnya lagi penyakit ini diderita seumur hidup.

.

Fiuuhh~ akhirnya prolognya kelar juga~

Fanfic ini tidak sampai 10 chapter, malah mungkin kurang. Kalaupun lebih paling buat tambah – tambahan saja. Semoga saja nantinya ini cerita bakal kelar sampai tamat. Semangat!

Oiya, satu lagi. Disini Isogai sama sekali tidak miskin, rata-rata lah. Sekarang dia tinggal di Tokyo bersama pamannya. Seperti kalian ketahui, keluarga Isogai sudah meninggal. Dan mungkin ini akan fokus ke MaeIso. Yah, maafkan aku—ide ini sudah tersusun rapi. Jadi maafkan aku kalau ada minta rikues pair, tidak akan kujadikan yang utama—paling cuman side story.

Oke, kumohon kritik dan sarannya~ review pliss

Salam Hangat,

.

the dreamer for rain (Aihara Rein)


End file.
